History
The Defias Uprising was a series of small scale revolts in the Kingdom of Stormwind controlled area of Westfall. It was organised by the Defias Brotherhood, whose ultimate goal was to take down the Human monarchy controlling the kingdom. The uprising was suppressed by the kingdom for over 20 years, during the 1740s, '50s and early '60s. Eventually the Brotherhood took control of moonbrook, and declared independence in 1763. Stormwind sent in warriors to take back the city, but they were met with great disapproval from their people. This led to the Disbandment of the Treaty of the Shires, and the mayors of Goldshire, Lakeshire and Darkshire took together against the capital. This event sparked a revolutionary wave across the kingdom. People called for the heads of the monarchy, and Stormwind pounded into a civil war in 1764. The revolution caught wave in the Kingdom of Khaz Modan, and the Dwarves and Gnomes began revolting against their monarchy too. Eventually the wave hit the Kingdoms of Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas as well. This would be known as the Democratic Spring of the Eastern Kingdoms. In 1965 the revolutionary Blood Elves of Quel'Thalas managed to kill their Lord, and this sent a message to the other leaders. Varian Wrynn and Magni Bronzebeard declared themselves Governors of Stormwind and Khaz Modan respectively and dismantled the monarchies. Eventually Sylvannas Windrunner of the Forsaken did the same. By this time, smaller kingdoms like Gilneas were also doing the same. However, the people of the kingdoms, who now stood united together, called for more democracy. In 1967, the first congress of Stormwind and Khaz Modan was formed. Lordaeron later followed suit. Varian Wrynn became Governor of Elwynn, and he split the new sovereignty up into four "zones". Elwynn, Westfall, Redridge and Duskwood. Magni Bronzebeard did the same, splitting Khaz Modan up into five zones, Dun Morogh, Loch Modan, Wetlands, Twilight and Badlands. It was much harder in Lordaeron who declared itself a sovereign state in late 1967, as the states of Gilneas and the Hinterlands wanted independence. Sylvannas Windrunner called for a united Lordaeron. Windrunner sent warriors into Quel'Thalas to sort out the mess there, the state was being controlled by a rebel group. Lordaeron took the kingdom over and it became the fourth member of the United Lordaeron Sovereignties. By 1968, the tide of the Democratic Spring had reached Kalimdor. The Goblins of Kezan called for independence from the Horde Empire. They revolted against Chief Vol'jin, along with the Baine Bloodhoof who redeclared the United Tauren Tribes independent too. In the north of the continent, the Night Elves volentarily dismantled their oligarchy in replacement of a Democratic Union with other independent states. They became the United States of Elune. Tyrande Whisperwind, who became Chancellor of Elune, persuaded Velen, leader of the Draenei Exiles to do the same. By the year 1967, the Eastern Kingdoms had become the three democratic states of Stormwind, Khaz Modan and Lordaeron, and the Democratic Spring had ended. However, the Horde Empire was not happy with the revolutions from the Goblins, who had contested the land of Azshara, and the Taurens, whom they were warring with over land to the west. The Eastern States helped the Goblins set up the Bilgewater Province, and helped defeat the Horde in claiming the land of Azshara. Eventually, however, it erupted into total war with the Horde Empire. Along with other disagreemencies with Stranglethorn, Morass, the Eastern Plaguelands and the southern Kalimdor states, the War of Independence began in 1968 and would last eight years until the United Zones of Azeroth was established in 1776 - unifying all zones into one 50-zone state.